


An Idle Thought Given Meaning

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Kissing, M/M, No Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: It wasn’t like Felix was obsessed with Dimitri, he was just… curious is all.He certainly didn’t follow Dimitri into the baths after a long sparring match for any other reason than to get clean. It was just common courtesy that they washed up after sparing. It also held the bonus of being able to make sure the boar actually was washing himself now instead of smelling like a rotting corpse left out too long in the sun. If something else came out of washing, well, Felix wasn’t going to be opposed to it.Not that anything would.Probably.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	An Idle Thought Given Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic exchange thing ever! I had a lot of fun writing this and filling the lovely prompt provided to me. I only hope I can give my recipient a lovely holiday gift and they enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hoped I filled it how they wanted it, I stressed a lot about hoping I could fill this in a way that would be acceptable. 
> 
> Also, minimum word count? Only needs to be a thousand words? Haha, lets just ignore that, because if I have learned anything I am long winded.

Felix wasn’t quite sure when he had first noticed it. Maybe he had made a mental note of it at some point, or he just knew Dimitri so well that he hadn’t been surprised when Sylvain had pointed it out to him one morning over breakfast.

“Huh, Dimitri sure likes to be touched now…”

Felix remembered following his friend’s gaze over, catching sight of the professor patting the far too large man on the head. He recalled making note of the slight flush on Dimitri’s cheeks, the slight tilt of his head as he leaned in a little. Felix turned back to his meal, not too surprised but not all that interested in his food anymore. 

“I suppose it makes sense though…” Sylvain continued slowly. “I mean, he was alone for what… five years?” Felix didn’t say anything at that. “I mean, I know I would be making up for lost time if I was His Highness.” And just like that Sylvain was back to his usual self.

He supposed he had always known or suspected, maybe he had just never put much thought into it. Well, he was thinking about it now. That asinine conversation seemed to be haunting him. Felix found that he couldn’t help but notice now. Every little touch no matter how accidental seemed to cause the same slight flush to appear on the boar’s face now. Every soft or kind word had his eye wide with wonder at the praise as if he couldn’t believe it was for him.

Now that it had been pointed out, that Sylvain had put meaning into what had been an idle thought before, it was all Felix could think about. He was seeing every little flush, all the ways he leaned into any sort of contact. It made Felix wonder if Dimitri would lean into him if he touched the other, just how far did the boars need for touch go? It made that long lost ember of feelings he had long thought smothered flare up in him. 

He tried not to think about it. 

He really tried not to think about how he felt when he saw Dimitri lean into Mercedes touch when she ran her hands over his side to help heal the gash he had gotten in the last battle.

Or how he seemed to glow when the professor took a hold of his hand to gently guide him back to the light whenever he seemed to be slipping. 

He certainly wasn’t paying attention to the way Dimitri’s face light up when Dedue patted his shoulder and gave him one of those rare smiles.

And he definitely wasn’t thinking about how Dimitri would react if the one touching him was Felix. 

It wasn’t like Felix was obsessed with Dimitri, he was just… curious is all.

He certainly didn’t follow Dimitri into the baths after a long sparring match for any other reason than to get clean. It was just common courtesy that they washed up after sparing. It also held the bonus of being able to make sure the boar actually was washing himself now instead of smelling like a rotting corpse left out too long in the sun. If something else came out of washing, well, Felix wasn’t going to be opposed to it. 

Not that anything would.

Probably.

After quickly stripping down, keeping his eyes to himself— for now— refusing to give in to the temptation to stare at the lean and scarred muscle that was being revealed to him as Dimitri stripped. He had always known the other was handsome, he didn’t need a reminder of that fact right now. So doing his best to keep his typical indifference on his face, Felix grabbed a set of towels before going over to sink into the large communal bathing pool across from his training partner. 

“Finally realizing the rest of us wash off after training boar?” It felt a little odd to use the term without any of the venom that previously laced his voice when he addressed his old… friend. They were friends now, even if some small part of Felix that he had thought extinguished perhaps wished for more. 

“I have been bathing, Felix.” The blond sighed as he relaxed, shoulders slumping against the wall. 

Felix just scoffed at Dimitri and eyed him through the steam. “I suppose you have.” Not that Felix had really doubted it, Dimitri had been doing his best to keep clean, though Felix wasn’t sure if they would ever be able to fully clean that cloak of his. “Maybe you aren’t such a beast anymore.” He could at least give Dimitri that. 

At Felix’s words, that shy smile tugged at the other’s lips as he let out a low chuckle. “I am glad you approve Felix. It… it means a lot to me to hear you say that.” 

Staring at the other, studying Dimitri’s face as Felix relaxed in the hot water. Dimitri seemed tense suddenly, shoulder muscles hard and his gaze averted, but he did seem genuinely pleased at Felix’s words. “Don’t let it go to your head boar, you still have a long way to go.” Just because he was trying now, that he wasn’t hiding such bloodlust anymore behind a mask or ranting to his ghosts didn’t mean he was all forgiven. 

That didn’t mean his Father wasn't…

Felix shoved that thought away, he didn’t want to think about it. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it, and he certainly didn’t want to mix in that with whatever… whatever his feelings were regarding Dimitri right now. Those two things were separate while simultaneously being wound tightly together. Late at night Felix often times wondered if he would ever be able to untangle that web. 

The other sighed and leaned back, broad shoulders sagging a bit as if under the weight of it all. “I know Felix. I will never be forgiven for everything that I have done.” That wasn’t what Felix had meant with his words, but the big dope just continued on before Felix could correct it. “Still, it means a lot to have you here Felix.”

Unable to help it, Felix frowned before kicking Dimitri under the water in the shin. “Tch, you idiot.” He scowled, enjoying how the other’s eye went wide, how he seemed to start, his attention fully on Felix now. “Of course you won’t be able to make up for everything you did. Just keep moving forward. Don’t lose yourself again.” Don’t beat up on yourself anymore. “I thought we already had this discussion.” 

“So we did.” At least Dimitri didn’t try to deny it, not that the boar had ever tried to deny anything he had done, Felix could at least give him that. “Still, it is difficult to break nearly a decade of old habits.” Felix didn’t have anything to say to that, so he didn’t. Instead he just stared across at the other, meeting that bright blue eye that always held far too much emotion. The prince was never really one for silence now that he wasn't talking to his ghosts anymore. Instead he was always giving out his sappy speeches while making everyone else’s teeth rot and head turn in embarrassment with how much honesty he could pour out. “With you at my side Felix I am sure that I can move on and look to the future, that I can live for the living instead of the dead.” 

The sudden heat from the bath must be getting to him, Felix felt his face flush as he looked away from his companion, sinking a bit more into the water. “Don’t spew such sap.” He managed to get out, forcing his flush under control and glanced back at the other before striking back. “Dimitri.” 

As usual, it worked like a charm, the usage of the boar’s name sent a deep flush down the other’s face and along his neck, he seemed to stiffen right up. As far as Felix knew only he and the professor used the prince’s name, and it always worked especially well when Felix decided to use it. He always looked so pleased whenever he heard his name from any of them. The idiot had been trying to get people to address him by it for years, never quite understanding the reasons why they couldn’t, and until recently, Felix couldn’t, address him by it. The idiotic smile that spread over his face was enough to tease even Felix’s lips to twitch up a bit. 

“Well, I am sorry my friend, it seems that I cannot help it. If it gets you to smile at me—” At this, the hint of a smile disappeared entirely from Felix’s face.”-- then I do not believe I will be able to stop myself.” 

Huffing in irritation, the dark-haired swordmaster turned his head away.“Unbelievable.” Testing his luck again, Felix stuck his leg out and kicked at Dimitri under the water again, using his foot to try to shove the other over. Unfortunately, Dimitri was a damn wall. He couldn’t be moved if he didn’t want to be moved, and as Felix had established, Dimitri did not want to be moved when he was being touched. So Felix really shouldn’t have been surprised when his foot was caught in one of those far too large paws and held firmly in place as a rough thumb rubbed over his ankle. It didn’t feel bad.

“What are you doing Dimitri?” Felix asked, a low warning in his voice. He knew what he was doing, was Dimitri aware of what he was doing though? Did Dimitri know what Felix wanted?

At his words, Dimitri tensed slightly his brow scrunching before he let go of Felix’s foot as if it burned. “Sorry Felix, I am just… I don’t know what…” Dimitri sighed, frustratedly running a hand through messy golden hair. 

Staring at the other, Felix weighed his options in his head, he could turn back now, dismiss Dimitri and drop… whatever this was. Or he could go on and follow a long-buried flame that he had done his best to kill for the past seven years. Felix wasn’t ever one for self-doubt, second-guessing or any of that those things belonged to his other childhood friends. He had seen what holding things in had done to Dimitri, how self-doubt had left his eyes clouded and let the ghosts back in. He had seen Sylvain’s self-destructive path as he slept his way through half of Fodlan. Ingrid getting stuck between what she wanted and what she deemed as her duty, never being able to find a balance between the two, thinking they couldn’t ever be the same thing. 

It wasn’t really a choice when he thought of it that way, Felix wasn’t going to let anyone else dictate his life. He wasn’t going to live in the land of self-doubt and maybe’s, he wasn’t the boar. Felix was going to see just where this was going to go. “It is fine Dimitri.” He enjoyed the way the man ducked his head, blond hair falling over his face as if to hide it, Felix was going to be ruthless with that name when he knew just how deeply it affected the other. He wondered just how far Dimitri would let him go. 

Instead of waiting for a response, Felix brought his foot up and pressed it against Dimitri’s knee, sharp orange eyes watching the blond for any reaction he might have. 

That bright blue eye locked on to where Felix’s food rested under the water and on his knee. He audibly swallowed as he followed the foot up to its owner. “Felix”

“Yeah?” Felix wasn’t quite sure where to go next himself. He wanted to touch Dimitri, he liked the way the other was embarrassed by this, clearly wanting even the tiniest bit of contact but not really sure if he was allowed. 

“What are… What are you doing?” Dimitri finally managed to ask, his single blue wide as he met Felix’s gaze.

“I should think that would be obvious Dimitri.” At his name, the tip of Dimitri’s ears turned a brighter pink and those plush lips parted just a bit. “I am touching you.”

Under his foot the blond shifted a bit, muscles flexing and moving under the sheen of steam and water, it took a lot of Felix’s self-control to not reach over and touch. “I umm… I can see that.” 

Felix could practically hear the question he wasn’t asking and allowed his annoyance to distract himself from his unfairly attractive childhood friend. “I am touching you because I want to touch you. That should be obvious.” 

Dimitri just stared at him after that, the flush spreading down his neck now, he didn’t make a move to push Felix away, he seemed almost… afraid to touch him. “I… um… ok?”

A sharp bark of laughter escaped Felix’s lips startling Dimitri and causing him to jump a little, the movement dislodging Felix’s foot and letting it slip further up his thigh. Felix did not mind this new position at all, the feeling of all that coiled strength under his foot was pleasing. “What, no speech? You seem fond of using your words lately. Do you have none for me now? Are you going to go back to your grunts from before?”

Dimitri didn’t have anything to say to that, he just stared, mouth slightly open and a stupid expression on his face. Felix eyes followed as he swallowed audibly, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat in an appealing way. He shut his mouth a little and glanced down at where Felix’s foot rested on his thigh before putting his hand on his ankle once again. Not sure if he was going to remove Felix from his person or not. The rough palms of Dimitri’s hand felt good on his ankle, distractingly good. “Felix…”

Giving the other an annoyed look, Felix made an attempt to shake Dimitri’s hand off to no avail. “You don’t get to touch.” Dimitri’s touch was far too distracting, it also wasn’t what he had come here for. No, he wanted to be the one doing the touching here. 

The boar didn’t immediately let go of him, instead he directed his gaze back to Felix, brows knit together as he studied him. “Why?” Dimitri eventually asked, his voice somewhat thick with an emotion Felix choose not to identify. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Felix directed his gaze to the side. “You have been embarrassing lately, like a dog begging for attention every time someone touches you. It is almost difficult to watch.” 

Across from him Dimitri slowly blinked at him as he absorbed his words, Felix could feel his thumb rub against his ankle again while the idiot thought about that. “Ah, that is rather embarrassing.” He finally rumbled out, the flush had spread down his chest some now, Felix wasn’t distracted by it in the slightest. “I hadn’t realized…” Now it was Dimitri’s turn to look away it seemed.

“That’s what I thought.” He had been sure Dimitri had been completely unaware of what he was doing. That didn’t make it any less distracting, or dignified. What kind of future king wanted to be pet so much? “Since no one else is doing anything about it, I guess it falls on me to fix. Like usual.” Not that Felix found himself particularly minding this time.

The two of them stared at each other longer, Dimitri still holding onto his foot before he slowly let it go. “Well, thank you for pointing it out Felix. I will try to be more aware of it in the future so I can avoid embarrassing myself further.” 

Not pulling his now released foot back, Felix watched his friend with narrowed eyes. “That isn’t what I meant idiot.” He huffed at him before pulling his foot away and getting up, plopping himself down with a splash on the bench next to Dimitri. “I don’t know if you are purposefully dense or what.” Reaching up, he ran his wet fingers through the soft mop that the other liked to pretend was hair. Even now that he was aware of it, Dimitri didn’t seem to be able to resist leaning into the touch, tilting his head up a bit to get more of Felix’s fingers running across his scalp.

It only lasted a second before the dark haired man felt the prince freeze under his touch and try to lean away— something Felix only prevented by quickly gripping those silky strands and holding the other in place. “Fe-felix?” Dimitri choked a little before clearing his throat. “What are… what are you doing?” 

“I told you. I am touching you, try to keep up boar.” He relaxed his grip when he felt Dimitri stop trying to pull away and went back to combing his fingers through the silken strands.

He could practically feel the nervous and confused energy radiating off of his companion. “I can see that but… didn’t you just tell me to avoid touching others?”

“ _ Tch _ , you really are dumb. Avoiding things is what got you into this mess in the first place.” Avoiding things is what caused that bloodlust. “You just need to get used to it again.” He couldn’t look at Dimitri at the moment. Slowly he ran his nails over the other’s scalp, enjoying how the hair felt beneath his fingers and the feeling of finally petting Dimitri. 

Silence reigned in the bathroom, Dimitri quiet as he absorbed Felix’s words, the few glances the raven haired man stole at him revealed a thoughtful look on his face. His touch wasn’t being rejected though, if anything the blonde was leaning into his hand with each scratch, turning his head without protest as Felix directed and letting him pet as much as Felix wanted. Sliding his hand down to Dimitri’s neck, Felix dug his fingers into the tense bunch of muscles he found right behind his ears. He couldn’t help the small smile when he heard the almost purr of a groan escape Dimitri at the touch. 

“Felix…” Dimitri started again, leaning his head back into the swordmasters hand, his face had that perpetual hint of pink on it now as that bright blue eye seemed to pierce through Felix. A nervous slip of Dimitri’s tongue over plush lips was easy to get distracted by. “I… I suppose you are right. I don’t want to force you to do anything though.”

Giving one last squeeze on the back of the blonds neck, Felix let go of the other relishing in the low whine that spilled from the princes lips. “What a joke, if anything I am the one making you do something.” It wasn’t like anyone could force Dimitri to do anything if he truly didn’t want to do it, not with that monstrous strength of his. Before Dimitri could open his mouth and say something stupid again— and he looked like he was about to, mouth opening to spout more nonsense. Felix surged up and silenced Dimitri with his lips. 

It wasn’t a gentle kiss, there wasn’t much about Felix that was gentle, and he wasn’t about to force himself to be something he wasn’t. He bit at the prince’s lower lip, forcing the boar to gasp into his mouth and allowing Felix to swipe his tongue in briefly for a taste before pulling back. “Keep your mouth closed if you are just going to spout nonsense.” Felix muttered, moving his hand back to grip Dimitri’s hair again hold him still. 

The boars eye was wide, pupil blown as he stared at Felix in amazement, the hair not in Felix’s grip was wild around him. “You…” 

“Me.” Felix leaned in and stole Dimitri’s lips again. The desperate moan that escaped his princes mouth at the second kiss was thrilling. He was the one who had forced that sound out of Dimitri’s mouth. He was the one making Dimitri surrender to him. Hungry for more Felix leaned over, straddling himself over Dimitri’s leg as he forced the prince to spread his legs more in order to accommodate him. It was a rush to have those strong legs part for him so eagerly. Leaning closer, Felix cupped Dimitri’s chin and adjusted the angle of the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and dominating it. 

It was all going well, until Dimitri’s hands slid up his legs to rest against his hips. 

With a growl Felix’s grip tightened hard in golden hair and yanked his head back, biting Dimitri’s lip hard as he was pulled away. Glaring down at the prince— and it did feel good to look down at the giant of a man— Felix tugged at Dimitri’s hair a little harder, his grip on the princes chin turning bruising. “I told you not to touch me Dimitri.” 

Breath hissed through the blond’s lips as he took Felix’s abuse, hips canting up slightly, a half hard cock barely brushing against Felix’s thigh— and wasn’t that affirming? The hands on his hips gave a rough squeeze before falling to the side. “Felix…” Dimitri whined. 

It would be a lie to say that Felix didn’t enjoy the sight of his friend like this. Dimitri flushed, eye squeezed shut as he let himself be manipulated however Felix wanted. “Pathetic.” He muttered, though even he could hear the under current of fondness in his voice. It was pathetic, how such a little thing had Dimitri so vulnerable and needy under him. Pathetic how the sight of the boar like this was riling up Felix just as much. 

Bright blue peaked out at him from under too long lashes— Felix again admired just how handsome his friend was. “Touch me again Dimitri-” At his name the boars cock twitched against his thigh appealingly. “- and I am going to leave you here.” Leaning closer, Felix made sure that Dimitri met his gaze. “Understood boar?”

Beneath him a low groan escaped Dimitri’s lips as he nodded his head, Felix’s hold on him proving useless without Dimitri conscenting to it. Growling a little Felix tugged a little harder, tightening his grip on his jaw, digging his nails in just a bit. “Use your words Dimitri.”

“Yes! Yes! I agree Felix.” Dimitri’s breath hitched at his name as Felix rewarded him and brought his leg up between Dimitri’s legs, putting some pressure on the other’s half hard cock and forcing a gasp out of him. 

Leaning forward, pressing his own chest against the boars, the raven haired man moved his lips near Dimitri’s ear. “Good, just remember that Dimitri.” Unable to help it he nipped at the other’s ear before moving to press kisses down and along his jaw. Leaning back Felix admired the view beneath him, now that he could properly appreciate it. 

As lovely as Dimitri’s face was, a strong jawline, classic Blaiddyd nose and that glacial blue eye that seemed to haunt Felix’s thoughts, the rest of him was just as gorgeous. Years alone had left Dimitri just muscle, skin and bones, he had been almost worryingly thin before joining back up with them. Now though, with proper meals he was starting to fill out again, returning back to a healthy weight as lean muscle filled out properly and goddess above it was hitting every single mark in Felix’s book. To Felix, the scars that littered Dimitri’s body were ultimately appealing, physical proof of all the battles the other had survived, evidence of his will to live through everything life had to throw at him. Dimitri had always been attractive and Felix had always been drawn to him, even if it wasn’t his family's damn curse to be so entangled in prince he would be captivated by him.

Now that Felix was free to touch, he let go of Dimitri’s hair and brought his hand down to that scarred chest, marveling at the feel of lean muscles. It was like velvet-covered steel under his hands, so familiar like the handle of his blade while at the same time foreign and new. Muscles shuddering a little under his touch like a nervous animal. Dimitri pushed forward, chest rising and falling under each harsh breath, so caught up in even this light touch, desperate for it even. The red flush had spread fully down now, sensitive skin was bare and yearning for someone to take advantage of. It was clear just how starved for touch Dimitri was, starved for Felix’s touch. 

Licking his lips at the sight beneath him, his own cock twitching very much in interest as he drank in the sight of Dimitri coming apart just from this. Wanting to see his reaction to it, Felix’s thumb found a nipple and rubbed against it hard, forcing it to peek under his ministrations and a sharp gasp escaped past wet and swollen lips. “Did you like that boar?” Not waiting for a response, Felix repeated the motion before pinching it between his fingers hard and relishing the cry that spilled from the blonds mouth. 

It was thrilling to see Dimitri under him like this, to feel all that coiled power under his hands. He was so flushed and eager, back arching a bit as he tried to get closer. ‘I did this.’ Felix thought to himself as he drank in the sight below him. Dimitri’s slack jaw and swollen lips, the small bit of drool starting to trickle down as Felix continued to toy with his chest. The pathetic noises spilling from Dimitri’s lips were all too tempting. Felix wondered what other sounds he could force out of his prince. 

Letting go of Dimitri’s abused nipple, Felix squeezed the others pec’s hard for a moment before trailing it down into the water so he could feel the sharply defined planes of muscle on his stomach. He rested his hand hard there, feeling the heavy breaths the blond was making under him, enjoying the scarred skin of his belly as he pressed hard along a raised line that cut over solid abs. The mark felt good under his hand, Dimitri looked good with all the scars on him, even if they were all but a roadmap of tragedy. Staring down at his partner an impulsive thought came to him and before he could stop, Felix found himself leaning forward and biting down hard on the appealing curve of Dimitri’s collar bone until he tasted blood. 

At the sudden pressure of Felix’s teeth on him, Dimitri let out an embarrassing little yelp, completely undignified as he jumped, his hands flying up briefly and almost coming in contact with Felix before they froze, remembering the rules of this. “Fe-Felix! Did you just bite me?” Eye wide as he stuttered around his words, hands flapping uselessly as he tried to find something to do with them before he forced them under the water again and gripped the edge of the seat. 

Unable to help rolling his eyes a bit at Dimitri’s stupid question, Felix kept his mouth on him a little longer, lapping at the wound, enjoying the taste of Dimitri on his tongue. Eventually he let go, unable to resist giving the curve of the bone another little nibble before he regarded the boar with an annoyed expression. “I am giving you a mark you can enjoy Dimitri.” No wonder he had spent so long alone if he couldn’t figure out something so simple. 

The boar just blinked down at him stupidly before reaching up with one of those massive paws of his and gently felt along the mark. “Oh... “ It was a stupid thing to say, Felix didn’t know why he expected anything different from the boar. He almost chided him before a stupidly sappy smile pulled at the idiots lips. “Thank you Felix, I cannot see the one I have on my back. It will be nice to have a mark I can wear with pride and see.” 

Ugh, the stupid boar was spouting off embarrassing nonsense again. Felix couldn’t help the flush that rose through him, he couldn’t even look at him when he was smiling like that. “That was the point of it.” He grumbled, enjoying the way Dimitri shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath on him. 

Forcing the complicated feelings that arose from Dimitri being proud to wear his mark, Felix glanced back at Dimitri’s rough and scarred hand that was exploring the wound and blossoming bruise around it. “Stop messing with it.” He grunted, reaching out with both of his hands to grab Dimitri’s larger one. The feeling of Dimitri’s bare hand in his own was a treat in itself. While Felix knew why the blond always covered his hands, burn scars, cuts from all the things that had splinted under his inhuman strength, and the thick calluses made them not exactly the most attractive thing to look at. Like the rest of the marks on Dimitri’s body though Felix found them all the more appealing for the disfigurements. 

That dopey smile that spread on Dimitri’s face was all the warning Felix needed to know the boar was about to say something incredibly stupid. “Does this count as me touching you?”

“Tch, you are so stupid,” Felix muttered as he rubbed his thumbs harshly into the palm of the prince’s hand. The other’s hands had to be very sensitive as the rough massage along the palm had Dimitri practically melting under him. The dumb smile becoming more relaxed as the tension started to leave his shoulders once more, eye sliding shut under Felix’s ministrations. Pulling hard at each one of his fingers, Felix drank in the sight of Dimitri relaxed under him, normally ramrod straight posture slumping against the edge of the tub. This was much better. Finishing up with that hand Felix let it go before starting on the other one, slowly forcing the muscles to relax and popping a few tense joints. 

It was… nice to do this. Felix thought, much more relaxed from their earlier touching, from the rough bite that was standing out so brightly against snow-white skin, or how he had all but attacked Dimitri’s lips with his own, leaving them swollen and appealing. He liked Dimitri relaxed and pliant under him, he was like a big lazy cat left out in the sun that needed petting. It wasn’t to say that he didn’t still feel a… need for Dimitri, he could feel the other’s interest hot against his thigh matching his own. It wasn’t urgent though, Felix would get around to that when he figured out what he wanted to do about it. 

Finishing his work on Dimitri’s hand he guided it back under the water before moving the short distance to grip the other’s beautifully muscled leg. The low whimper Dimitri let out as the raven-haired man squeezed a handful of muscle before sliding into the softer skin of his inner thigh was quite good. Enjoying the feel of it in his hand Felix leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dimitri’s, feeling the heat of the man as he captured Dimitri’s mouth in another kiss. 

It was beyond satisfying to drink in Dimitri’s whimpers as he felt the other’s leg up, the soft skin of his inner thigh was scar-free and that was nice too. The way he shook under his hand, lips clumsy against his as he tried to return Felix’s kiss as his mouth was plundered. Felix could feel Dimitri trembling under him, skin so sensitive and he was just so desperate to be touched, so receptive to whatever Felix wanted. Steadying himself with his other hand on Dimitri’s chest, Felix dug his fingers hard into all that lovely muscle available to him. 

Suddenly Dimitri seemed unable to take it, pulling away from the kiss. He was out of breath, chest heaving for air, drool dribbling down his chin as he looked at Felix, his pupil so wide and blown with need. “Felix please!” He was even more beautiful like this it seemed.

He couldn’t seem to help to want to tease Dimitri more, gripping his thigh harder. The desire to leave bruises on that pale, untouched skin of his inner thigh was palpable as he wrenched Dimitri’s legs a little wider, they had to be verging on the edge of painful now. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against the other’s ear, breathing in the deeply masculine scent of his friend.“Please, what boar?” He growled before nibbling on his ear again.

Dimitri’s buck nearly dislodged him from his perch, the sounds spilling from him were sinfully arousing, making Felix’s cock throb with want. The dramatic reaction had Felix feeling high off of the rush of power he suddenly had over this man. His nails dug hard into Dimitri’s chest and thigh, probably breaking the skin but Felix found he didn’t care, and it only seemed to arouse the boar even more. “Please what Dimitri?” He repeated, putting an emphasis on his name before pulling his hand from his chest— relishing the whimper at the loss of touch— and gripping the other’s jaw fiercely, digging his fingers into the jaw and cheeks of the man forcing him to face him, wanting to see the expression Dimitri made when he begged Felix for his touch.

The whimper that escaped those swollen lips was lovely, his expression was so dazed and blissed out, lost in the touch, lost in what Felix had reduced him to. “Please Felix.” He repeated, clearly not able to have any higher thought process. 

“Not an answer,” Felix hissed, pulling his hand away from his thigh and leaning away, removing himself from where he rested against Dimitri’s large frame.

At the loss of touch, Dimitri let out a sob, tears forming in his single eye, falling down his cheek as he started to shake under him. Goddess, he was so hungry for it! Needy in a way that even Felix hadn’t predicted, it was almost intoxicating to have Dimitri beg like this. “Please Felix, please touch me again.” His voice was so small, he hiccuped a little resembling the boy that Felix had grown up with, the boy that Felix had fallen in love with all those years ago, the man he had never stopped loving despite how rocky their relationship had been these past few years. 

Sucking in a breath himself, Felix pressed forward, capturing Dimitri’s lips in a tender kiss, the soft kiss that Felix had been dreaming about giving Dimitri since he was little… the kiss he had always wished he had given the man before he left that fateful day to Duscur. He pressed closer, wanting to feel all of Dimitri now, unable to avoid giving this his all as his grip on Dimitri’s face turned tender and he carefully brushed the tears from Dimitri’s eye. 

When they finally parted, Felix pulled Dimitri’s head down a bit, resting his forehead against the other as he met Dimitri’s glazed over eye. He didn’t say anything else as he let go, giving Dimitri a quick and tender kiss before leaning back a little. Sliding his hand down from Dimitri’s cheek, down his neck feeling the strength there and back to his chest, pushing him to lean fully back against the wall of the tub.

“Ok Dimitri.” Shifting how he sat, Felix leaned forward, pressing a warm trail of kisses down that tempting neck, finding the place that he had bitten down into his skin. Both his hands now finding Dimitri’s chest again, unable to help gently squeezing that ample flesh before bringing both his thumbs around and rolling them over sensitive nipples, enjoying the gasp that brought out. 

As he kissed down Dimitri’s neck, drinking in the little sounds that his partner made, Felix wondered just how far he could go with this. How much would Dimitri allow? How much did Felix want from this? 

It was a silly question really. Felix wanted everything. He was never one to let things go half done, he had Dimitri back, he was sure of what he wanted here. Taking Dimitri’s lips again Felix ran his down slowly over the prince’s chest, enjoying the firmness he felt under his hands as he slid further and further down. All too soon he found his hands resting on Dimitri’s trim hips, gripping them firmly and rubbing his thumbs over the alluring jut of bone there. Breaking away from his mouth Felix shifted on his thigh, resting his weight fully on him now, enjoying the heat between his legs as he settled down. He enjoyed it even more as his knee slid up and pressed urgently against Dimitri’s erection.

“Are you ok with this Dimitri?” He had to ask. Felix wanted, he would touch and take everything if he could, everything he had wanted since he could remember wanting anything in the first place. As much as he wanted though, as much as he knew Dimitri would give him anything he wanted without asking, he wanted Dimitri to  _ want _ to give it to him just as much. He wasn’t used to asking for permission to do things. Felix far preferred action to words, he was far better at expressing himself with his blade then he was with vocally, it was far less complicated. 

With Dimitri like this though… when he was just coming back to himself, when his sanity was newly returned... He didn’t want to push things the other wasn’t ready for. Felix could wait longer if it meant Dimitri came back. If Dimitri came back and stayed with Felix this time. Felix could give Dimitri all the time he needed.

He needn’t have worried though. His prince leaned forward, curling that far too large frame up and around Felix, a gesture Felix allowed for the moment. Dimitri tucked his head into Felix’s shoulder, hands trembling a little as they found Felix’s legs and carefully held him there. “Felix…” He whispered into the swordmasters shoulder again, his voice almost sounded reverent. Blond hairs from Dimitri’s unkempt mane tickled Felix’s neck. “Please Felix, anything you want.” His voice almost sounded broken, breath hot against his skin. “Just don’t stop, don’t leave me again.” 

Dimitri’s words were like a sucker punch to Felix’s gut. Such foolishness was impossible to ignore. Not that Felix had ever been able to ignore Dimitri, no matter how much he had tried in his teen years. “Idiot.” Felix couldn’t help but snort in irritation. Bringing his arms up to wrap around Dimitri’s back and pull him into a rough hug. “I am not going anywhere” His words were barely a whisper as he pressed his face into silky gold hair. 

They stayed like that for a while, holding each other close, letting the emotions calm down and settle around them like a cloak. Neither of them were interested in staying like that forever though, and it was Dimitri’s hands moving along Felix’s hips, rough palms started to slide down his legs, then back up to his side, that made Felix remember his earlier edict. 

“Unbelievable.” Grabbing Dimitri’s hands off of him, Felix leaned back and gave the needy blond an annoyed look, ignoring the whine the prince emitted. “I told you not to touch.” Dimitri’s touch was far too distracting. He didn’t want to end up embarrassing himself like Dimitri was currently doing, barely able to control himself with just a little bit of petting. Besides, that wasn’t the point of this. 

“But Felix…” There was a pleading tone in Dimitri’s voice that made him all too eager to get onto the main event. It almost made Felix want to indulge Dimitri on this, let him touch and have his fun. The hands on him felt good, and it wasn’t like he didn’t want it himself. He just wanted this more right now. 

“Touch me again and I will stop.” 

The prince pouted a little at him, kiss swollen lips pulling down into a frown. “I want to touch you too though Felix…” 

Ignoring the way his heart thudded in his chest at Dimitri’s own desire. Felix made sure to keep his voice firm, ignoring the way he seemed to heat up. “Too bad.” 

Looking down at the other, ignoring Dimitri being a baby at being denied, Felix's mind wondered once more, just how far Dimitri would let this go? How much could he get away with? Licking his lips, Felix let his gaze wander down to a part of Dimitri he had really only wondered about before. He wasn’t too surprised to see that Dimitri was… large. Everything about the man was too large, so it was no surprise that he was evenly proportioned down here as well. It looked good though, Felix was tempted to touch it but he dismissed it for now, wanting to tease the other a little more. 

Pushing Dimitri’s hands back down to the seat of the tub, Felix made sure he kept them there before removing himself from his perch and moving to a place between those wide spread legs. “Don’t touch.” He repeated as he placed his hands back on the inside of Dimitri’s thighs, rubbing circles over the soft and sensitive skin there. It jumped eagerly under his touch, the princes cock twitching appealingly along with it. Slowly he slid his hands up a little more, rubbing the warm skin there as he carefully avoided touching Dimitri’s cock. 

Sparing a glance up at Dimitri, Felix sucked in a harsh breath when he saw the way the other was biting his lip, brows drawn tightly together as he panted for breath. There was hardly any blue visible left in his eye, his pupil was so blown. Satisfied with what he was doing, Felix looked back down, slowly sliding his hands further up, his fingers just now rubbing the seam where his legs connected with his body. It was sensitive and soft here, Dimitri was practically vibrating under his hands with how much he was shaking as Felix applied a bit more pressure there. His fingers danced around the base of his cock, so close but not yet touching. 

“Felix please!“ Dimitri begged above him, so desperate for him to finally touch him there. “Please, please touch me…” The tears were back, threatening to break free from where those long lashes were holding them back.

Slowly Felix finally made his move, tracing one finger lightly over Dimitri’s cock, keeping his touch feather light as he slid it up to the tip, swirling his finger around the sensitive head. “Would you like me to touch you here?”

Felix couldn’t help but grin, loving the way Dimitri let out a frantic “Yes!” 

Sliding his finger down Dimitri’s straining erection he slipped it down past his balls and the space between his legs, running lighting over his perineum before he reached his second destination. “Or here?” He carefully pet over tight pucker of Dimitri’s hole. 

The reaction was immediate, Dimitiri’s hips jerked up before going down pressing down into Felix’s fingers, mouth open as he was suddenly struggling for breath, Felix’s name escaping like a long low whine. While Felix hadn’t been sure what he had wanted to do before this, wanting to explore Dimitri a bit before making up his mind on just how to make Dimitri come undone for him. He knew what he wanted now though, that perfect reaction, the very idea that he could have Dimitri squirming on his fingers, rutting down on them as Felix broke him apart. 

Leaning forward, keeping the pads of his fingers gently stroking over the delicate furl of muscle, teasing it and applying just the slightest bit of pressure there. “This is where you want me to touch you?” Felix’s lips gently brushed over Dimitri’s own as he spoke before pressing a light kiss to his lips, drinking in his sobs. 

“Please Felix, there, anywhere. Please… as long as it is you Felix.” Dimitri was desperate, trying to lean up and draw Felix into another kiss. 

Those words had Felix freeze, they were too much to hear. The level of trust in them, the acceptance of whatever Felix wanted to do. Swallowing hard Felix pulled away a little, no longer able to look Dimitri in the face. He opened his mouth, as if to say something before closing it with a click. What was he supposed to say about that? Unable to think of a response Felix focused on what he was doing. 

He was warm under his fingers, Dimitri was too tight at the moment for Felix to force anything in, gentle petting and carefully applied pressure seemed to be doing wonders though. Idly Felix wondered if the water of the tub was a good enough lube, he knew if they used soap it would burn and there really wasn’t much else around, he knew there were some bathing oils around here somewhere, but he wasn’t quite sure where they were. Dismissing the thought for now, Felix watched as Dimitri’s hips tried to rock into his touch, as if he was trying to rush things a little more. 

“Eager for this aren’t you?” It was meant as a tease, but Felix found his voice just as desperate for it too. 

As always though Dimitri was far too honest, embarrassingly so. His voice was almost raw with need as he answered. “Yes, I have… Felix I… please!” Dimitri pushed his hips down again and this time he did manage to force Felix’s finger past the tight ring of muscle. Dimitri’s chest heaved for breath as he was finally breached, bright eye shut and a blissed look on his face.

Dimitri was hot and tight inside, he wrapped wonderfully around Felix’s finger, insides twitching warmly around him. It was just as shocking for him when Dimitri finally accepted him inside, that he had forced his body to take Felix in, clearly more eager than Felix had thought. Swallowing hard, Felix glanced down, under the water to where they were connected, before shuddering and looking away, back up Dimitri’s built, but still far too lean chest, up the flush of his neck to stare at that slack handsome face. Unsure what to say, if he should say anything. Felix decided to ignore it right now, instead focusing on the task at hand. 

He wasn’t fully pressed into the heat of Dimitri’s body, aiming to fix that Felix pressed his finger in further, making sure to bury his finger up to the knuckle. His princes face was slack as he accepted him, mouth falling open as he struggled to draw breath into his lungs. It was easier to stare at Dimitri when his eye was shut, easier to study that unbearably handsome face as he took Felix inside of him. The velvety walls around Felix’s finger were amazing to feel, the way he gripped him, the sheer realization of where he was… Crooking his finger a bit, feeling around the heat, enjoying the way Dimitri’s jaw twitched and the low moan that worked its way through his throat. Felix stroked his princes insides eagerly, the rough pad of his finger enjoying this warm and soft place. 

“Dimitri.” He muttered, pressing his face into the others neck briefly before trailing his gaze downward again seeing his finger where it was pressed into the blonds ass. The swordmaster wasn’t sure what he wanted to say or ask. Licking his lips a little, Felix slowly withdrew his finger, stroking his free hand over Dimitri’s thigh as the other whined. When he got to the others rim he didn’t remove it, instead swirling it around teasing the sensitive muscle there before plunging back into his partners depths. Dimitri’s soft cry of pleasure, the cant of his hips as he was spread again, went straight to Felix’s own cock. He was straining in the water, the depths of his friend were hauntingly tempting, knowing just what it could be buried in if things went that way. Ignoring his own needs, Felix started to slowly pump his finger into Dimitri, drinking in the low whines and how he trembled under his touch, hips rocking, clumsily trying to meet up with each of Felix’s thrusts inside but unable to keep the rhythm. It was easy to see Dimitri’s inexperience in this, or maybe his over eagerness, desperation for touch had taken away any sense of experience he might have had. The shaking thigh that Felix was stroking twitched, trying to pull itself a little wider as Dimitri succumbed to the way he was being thrust into. “More Felix, please…. Please add another.” He was begging for it, an honest plead in his voice.

Licking his lips a little, Felix glanced down at where his hand was pumping into the other. “Ok, yeah… yeah ok…” Even he couldn’t deny Dimitri begging like this. Carefully he removed his finger and lined up a second, pressing into that wonderfully tight furl of muscle. There was only a token bit of resistance before he had breached him again, spreading him wider around him and Goddess, Dimitri was taking his fingers into him. 

Under him the blond let out a choked sob as he was stretched wider, as he accepted Felix’s fingers into his body. “Thank you Felix.” He managed to choke out. 

The others words annoyed the raven haired man, clearly he was doing something wrong if Dimitri could still speak here. Gritting his teeth, Felix pressed forward, shoving his fingers deep into the other and spreading them wide, forcing Dimitri to open to him as he found the bite mark he had left before. 

The shout that erupted from Dimitri was thrilling, the muscles around his fingers convulsed, rippling around him as Felix held him open. Closing them Felix began to thrust his fingers in harder, pumping in like his cock was desperate to do. Shifting his bite a bit more to the side, Felix bit in hard again as his hand sped up the pace a bit, relishing in the way Dimitri’s hips hiked up, trying to get more. Pressing in hard, his knuckles flush with the sensitive rim of Dimitri’s ass. He held them deep inside the prince as relentlessly stroked his insides, pressing around searching for a specific spot that Felix had only found a few times inside himself before. Still knowing it was there was encouraging, he wanted nothing more than to see Dimitri come apart when he found it. 

Beneath him Dimitri still panted and gasped, hands clenching hard around the rim of the tub, muscles flexing under Felix as he struggled to stay still, to not touch the other like he was so desperate to do. Stupid words weren’t spilling from Dimitri’s mouth anymore, instead there were only pathetic moans and gasps for breath. It was better this way, less distracting for Felix as he searched inside the other, suddenly desperate to break him. 

It was not a mystery when Felix found that special spot inside Dimitri. The tub cracked hard under Dimitri’s hands— something they were both going to get in trouble for later— his body going stiff under him before falling limp. Knowing he had found it, Felix glanced up and drank in the sight of Dimitri’s glazed look. His face was slack, single eye open and rolled back a bit, mouth held open in a silent shout, drool sliding past plush and swollen lips. Fuck, he was so Goddess damn beautiful like this. Wanting to see more of it, Felix ruthlessly he pressed into it again, feeling almost drunk as he watched Dimitri tremble and start come undone under his touch, he could feel that hard cock jumping against his arm as he ruthlessly massaged Dimitri’s prostate. 

Not wanting the fun to be over, Felix let go of that trembling thigh— the bruises were already blooming on his thighs— and moved over to firmly grip his princes cock, tightly pinching the base to prevent any potential early releases. “Not yet Dimitri.” Felix muttered as he teased his friend. 

His prince seemed incapable of responding though, instead he just leaned back, hands pulling hard at the new cracked tub, the water draining faster from the large tub the more Dimitri mindlessly pulled at it. Wanting to see more, Felix pulled his finger’s out before lining up a third and pushed it in as well, making sure his friend was taking as much of him as he could. It seemed that he wasn’t going to get any complaints from that either. Strong hips jerked up as Dimitri did his best to help welcome the further spread of Felix in his body. The sheer heat and tightness around him was staggering, it wasn’t anything like when he had hurriedly fingered himself in the bedroom, Dimitri’s body seemed so perfect around him, as if it was made specifically for this moment. It was exciting and pleasing in a way that wasn’t there when Felix was alone. 

“Fe... Felix…” Dimitri begged under him, barely able to get his name out as he rutted himself against Felix’s hand. Around them the water drained even quicker, the blonds cock was half out now and most of Felix was left shivering a bit in the cool air. “Felix please… I need… I need more please!” 

Purposely Felix ignored Dimitri, getting a little thrill from it as he shoved his fingers in deeper, pressing himself closer to Dimitri as he started to lay kisses up along his neck. The way that flushed skin seemed to flutter under his touch, how the muscles along his fingers accepted him, warm and hot and tight, promising pleasure greater that anything Felix had felt if he dared to take such pleasure from his future king and plunge his cock into the depths of him. He felt almost drunk off of Dimitri as he was allowed to torment the other like this, touch freely and take what he wanted. 

Unfortunately for Felix, the draining of the tub almost seemed to signify the drain of Dimitri’s patience. In the thrill of taking Dimitri appart, Felix had lost the very important fact that this only went on as long as Dimitri allowed it to go on. All it took for this to be over was one last deep taunt from the dark haired man, his fingers brutally pressing against the blonds prostate. 

It happened so fast that Felix found himself startled as he was looking up at Dimitri’s desperate face. The flush was there, sweat dripping down his forehead as he was suddenly looming over Felix. That single eye seemed all but glowing with need as he looked down at the dark haired swordmaster in desperation. “Felix.” Dimitri breathed, as he stared down at where he had Felix pinned against the other side of the tub, eye wild as his hair fluffed out around him. Before Felix could stop him Dimitri was bending over and capturing his lips in his own. Unlike Felix’s earlier kisses, Dimitri’s held an almost impossible tenderness to it that contrasted to how he was keeping Felix pinned to the seat with his strength a very appealing contrast. 

Keen to make up for his earlier denial, Dimitri’s hands seemed to be everywhere. Running over Felix’s chest, arms, briefly coming up to cup his chin so that he could maintain the kiss as he all but crawled his giant of a body up onto Felix’s lap. Dimitri quickly moved from kissing Felix’s lips to peppering kisses all over his face, along his jaw and with an impressive slump he managed to reach Felix’s neck as well all the while murmuring Felix’s name like a prayer against his skin. The hand that seemed to be all over Felix finally seemed to find his cock forcing all the air out of the raven haired man's lungs at the feel of it. He had never really thought of what Dimitri’s hand on his dick would feel like, but now that he was experiencing it Felix knew he would be using them to fuel his fantasies for the rest of his days. It was warm, still wet from the now drained tub, and rough in just the right ways against his skin. He wasn’t really stroking over Felix, just feeling over him, gentle squeezes and curious fingers as they seemed to almost be taking in the shape of him. Until it wasn’t.

Before Felix knew it he was being forced even harder against the wall of the tub, Dimitri taking a firm hold of his cock as he tried to position himself over it. Felix’s brain absolutely froze when he figured out what the prince was trying to do. It was almost inconceivable that Dimitri was about to fuck himself onto Felix’s own cock, so desperate for contact and teased to the limit he was trying to go in with barely any sort of proper preparation. Unbelievable. This damn boar. Of course that didn’t stop the low groan from escaping Felix as his cock was clumsily lined up to enter Dimitri, the other holding him as steady as his trembling hand could as he pressed himself down. 

“Dimitri stop-!” Felix finally managed to get out only to be cut off by his own moan as the head of his cock pushed past that tight ring of muscle and finally penetrated the other. As Dimitri finally was able to take what he wanted. 

Above him the blond panted for breath, sweat running down his flushed face as he smiled sweetly down at Felix. Still, he paused in his movements, maybe if only to adjust himself and catch his breath, Felix knew he needed a moment for himself. It was impossible to imagine what the other was feeling, his need to do this when he… Felix would have… Felix wasn’t sure what he would have done, everything? Nothing? Fuck it didn’t matter. Not anymore, not when Dimitri had taken control like this, not when Dimitri was taking Felix’s cock into him.

“You idiot.” Felix hissed, no venom behind the words, how could he when he had his dick in a clearly desperate Dimitri? Reaching up, ignoring his own shaking hand, Felix cupped the other’s face, enjoying how the blond leaned into the touch even now, even when they were connected so intimately. “At least get lube if you are going to do this.” He barely managed to get that out, his concern for both Dimitri— and his own cock— if the other continued, the only thing really stopping him from letting the boar ride him to both their completions.  And what a wonder that would be.

It seemed though, that Dimitri himself didn’t care much about his own body, or how he would feel the next day. He had been denied for too long and he was just going to take what he wanted pain or no pain. That single eye stared at him blankly, before sliding down from Felix’s face to the rest of him. Eventually the words seemed to register in Dimitri’s head, which he then proceeded to ignore as he dropped down further onto Felix’s cock. Panting and struggling as he sank down, muscles twitching and his ass probably burning as Dimitri forced his own body to accommodate Felix. By the time he was fully seated both of them were gasping for breath clutching one another as they both adjusted.

Fuck.

Oh fuck, Dimitri did not play fair. He didn’t get to just…just impale himself on him!

A low growl emerged back from Felix’s throat as his head tipped back, hitting the edge of the tub with a thunk. Dimitri was almost too tight around him, a vice of heat as his walls fluttered around Felix’s cock. It was impossible to ignore as he felt his prince lean in close, pressing his face into Felix’s neck as he nuzzled in, warm kisses between heavy breaths, soft hair tickling Felix’s face. He really was like a beast, desperate for comfort and to rut even at the expense of himself, the closeness was always more important to him, pain not even factoring into his decision when it really should. 

Eventually Felix managed to gather himself together enough to get out a short chastise. “You idiot.” Dimitri just huffed against his skin as his hips started to rock over Felix in a far too pleasing manor. He wasn’t going fast, which Felix did appreciate because just being inside the other was far too much for him. Goddess the man was so tight, so hot and so damn good. The way his cock was buried in the other was too perfect. It shouldn’t be this good, not with the lack of lube, not with Dimitri not being prepared enough to safely attempt penetration, not with how the other had forced his way down onto him, desperate to be as close to Felix as he could be. None of this should be amounting to a good fuck, let alone one Felix’s best— though that just might be simply due to who his partner was. 

The slow rocking eventually made way for a more determined roll of Dimitri’s hips that suddenly became almost frantic, shuddering hard against Felix as he found the sweet spot inside of him. Mewls of pleasure spilling from Dimitris lips as he chased his pleasure, apparently dead set on keeping Felix as deep inside as he could. Which Felix was all for since it kept him buried in Dimitri’s wonderfully tight body. 

Neither of them would last long though, Dimitri had been on the verge before all this and Felix was… Felix was not far behind him. The washroom quickly filled up with the sounds of their groans, harsh breaths and the warm sounds of Dimitri fucking himself onto Felix. It was getting too much for both of them though, Dimitri was pressed so close, the hot brand of his cock rubbing between both of their stomachs, messing them both with liberal amounts of precum. He was getting desperate now, movements jerky as he was no longer able to contain them just mindlessly chasing his release. Not that Felix was much better. 

The swordmasters hands had found Dimitri’s hips and he was gripping them hard, trying to force Dimitri into a pace that Felix wanted. Not that it worked, bruises were sure to blossom as the princes strength allowed him to all but ignore Felix’s effort to gain back some control. That didn’t mean that Felix wasn’t going to try though. He grunted as he gripped hard, trying to force Dimitri up a bit so he could thrust up into the man, the desire to pump into the man, thrust deep in so he could have his release was tremendous. It was almost a war between them now, Felix arching and hips trying to drive into Dimitri while the other sought to keep Felix as buried as deep as possible and pressed hard against his prostate. 

It was all over too soon, Dimitri letting out a choked shout as he came, pulling Felix tighter against him as he spasmed around the cock inside of him while his own painted their stomachs with his release. The sudden finish of his partner and just how tight the man had gotten was almost enough to finish Felix off as well. He grit his teeth and bore through it, nails surely breaking the skin around Dimitri’s hips as the man shook through his release. As the panting subsided Felix made his move, lifting the other up a bit off his cock before thrusting in. The whimper that escaped from Dimitri was delicious. He was probably over sensitive at the moment, Felix starting up again far too soon for it to be terribly comfortable. Still, Dimitri didn’t protest, a low moan escaping him but he just held Felix tighter as his friend thrust up into him, chasing his own release now. Felix didn’t last long, really only a few hurried thrusts into Dimitri’s tired body before he found himself tipping over the edge and cumming deep in Dimitri’s ass. 

The two of them lay there against each other, both trying to catch their breath as they came down. Felix winced slightly as Dimitri shifted a little, his cock still sensitive as it buried in Dimitri’s warmth. He grunted as he shoved at the other, trying to force him to get off. So he could at least free his cock from him. There was a bit of a struggle, Dimitri was apparently clingy— not that Felix was surprised after all that. Eventually though they separated, Felix flushing slightly as he caught sight of his cum dripping down Dimitri’s thigh before the other flopped down on the broken tub seat next to him. 

Of course Dimitri broke the silence. “Thank you Felix.” His voice was soft, more relaxed than Felix had ever heard it.

Scoffing at the other, Felix tilted his head back again looking at the ceiling because he couldn’t bring himself to look over at his friend? Lover? “You won’t thank me tomorrow when you are limping around the monastery.”

The low chuckle that escaped Dimitri was all Felix needed to know from him. “I will be sure to enjoy the reminder of it Felix. As always you are never one to let me forget. So I must thank you for this… I hope I didn’t hurt you?”

Lifting his head up Felix gave Dimitri the most incredulous look he could. “You hope  _ you _ didn’t hurt  _ me _ ?” Everytime Felix thought Dimitri couldn’t say anything more stupid he proved him wrong, every time. “I wasn’t the one who decided to put a dick in their ass with limited prep and no lube.” Dimitri was the one who was probably hurting. 

The embarrassed flush on Dimitri’s face did a lot to soothe Felix’s irritation at the other mans lack of care for himself even in sex. “Ah… I am…” The prince fumbled for a moment before finding his words. “It was worth it Felix. Any more teasing would have been the end of me. Please, if there is anything I can do to make up for not listening to your rules I would be happy to hear it.”

Felix’s face flared as red as he stared at his partner. Unbelievable. This damn boar.

Already he was making plans of how exactly he wanted Dimitri to make it up to him though.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's everyone! If you made it to the end of this thank you very much for reading! I hope I also made this time of year just a bit better for everyone with this piece of smut. 
> 
> As always, I am human and I make mistakes, just let me know if you spot anything and I will try to go back and fix it when I can.


End file.
